


Meeting the Parents

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Start of A Really Weird Bond [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what came over me that night as I rested beside Seifer on his bed. "I want you to come over to my house on Sunday… to meet my parents." SEINER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Parents

[Meeting the Parents…]

I have no idea what came over me that night as I rested beside Seifer on his bed. It was the beginning of December when I turned to my side and stared at his calm face, "Seifer" I spoke moving and arm to pillow my head as I continued to watch him.

His green-blue eyes opened and focused on me, "it's late. Go to sleep Hayner," he drawled but turned to face me. His head resting on his elbow as his other arm snaked out to pull me to him. He kissed my hairline with a hum. He was a snuggle bug when tired. While awake this position that we were in would normally lead to more perverted course of actions, it's not that either of us had a problem with that. I still refused to let him in my pants, no matter how many times he's offered me to shower with him.

No first time in the shower. I know where it will lead to if both of us are naked in the same room… we would jump the other within the first few seconds.

"I want you to come over to my house on Sunday… to meet my parents."

There it was. Now this could either go one of two ways. Seifer could freak out or Seifer would kick up a fuss but reluctantly accept. But when he opened his mouth he replied with something that I never expected. "About time... What time should I be there for?" he drawled still lethargic.

I gapped at him, "auh, noon?" I gulped. Who is this and what had they done to Seifer? The blonde rolled onto his stomach, snuggling into the pillows and pulling me closer to his warmth. He hummed in reply before falling back into a slumber.

[…might be a little…]

I returned home an hour past sunrise, sneaking into the house was easy, that feature was completed. It's the gamble from the door to my room that is the… well gamble. Mom had weird sleeping habits; she would either sleep for a long time on weekends or slim to no sleep. While the rest of my family would be snoring away until 10 the earliest.

I gently pushed the shoes from my feet and locked the door before creeping past the doorway of the living room. "Where have you been?" her voice cut through all thoughts of being quiet as I froze and one word replaced everything that I could have done.

"Fuck," I cursed turning to the living room where Mum sat there, book on her lap, with a frown painted on her face. "I have a perfectly great excuse as to why I left the house at this ghastly time. You see Mum, you've caught me. I've started to run in the mornings!" I rambled on, oh thank you mouth just keep on talking!

"In the same clothes you wore yesterday?" she crossed her arms over her chest as her stare became intense. I was sweating.

"I just happened to. When you gotta jog, you gotta jog, y'know that feeling?" I forced a large, face splitting, grin on to my face. The corners of my mouth twitched with nerves as she neared glared at me.

"Who is she?" she sighed leaning back on the couch.

I blinked, "there's no she." WHOOOO! First thing of truth to come out of my mouth since walking through the front door. Damn I'm good.

Her eyes widened, "then who where you with? I already called Roxas, Pence and Olette and they all said, truthfully, that they hadn't seen you since school. And they also mentioned that you've been hanging around someone else a lot lately. Who's this person Hayner? Have you joined a gang? Are you involved with some evil people?" she drilled removing the book from her lap only to start to walk towards me.

"I liked it better when you were sitting…"

Her face softened, "Hayner… honey… I'm your mother and you're my little boy—"

"I'm not a baby Mum," I sighed still glancing around for a way to escape.

"—and it's my job to make sure that nothing hurts my children. I just want you happy… and safe." She took my face into her hands, "I love you. I just want to know where you've been. You don't need to tell me what you've been doing… I just want to know that my little Hayner is safe and not in any trouble."

I gaped, closed my mouth and gaped again. Okay, so this was the chance… I could use this chance to introduce the idea of me being in a… near relationship… with another guy. I flushed, "I was with a boy."

Mum blinked her eyes going wide as she took in the flush on my cheeks and the tone when I said 'boy'. I could have sworn I sighed when I said 'boy'. "You were with a boy?" I nodded her hands still on either side of my face.

"I invited him to dinner on Sunday," I grinned. I couldn't help but grin, my parents were going to meet Seifer! My Seifer!

Her face was pale as she let her hands settle on my shoulders, "don't you think that's a little sudden?"

At this point I was too far into the whole 'I can't believe I'm not dead for being caught seeking in and I just told my Mum about Seifer(ish) and that he's coming to dinner' that I didn't notice the change in my Mum or how I kept grinning like the fool that I was when I shook my head. "No, and he's already agreed to it and everything. I mean it's not really a big deal, just treat him like Roxas or Pence. I mean… yeah," I sighed, grin still face splitting.

Mum sighed, body deflating as she forced a smile, "go to bed Hayner, it's still early and you should sleep."

It was afterwards when I finally closed my bedroom door that I remembered the animosity that my mother had for Seifer for constantly fighting with me. And only after I shed some of my clothes and was under my covers that I noticed the paleness in my mother's face and the look in her eyes.

My heart caught itself in my throat as I tried to swallow it back down.

This was a mistake.

A horrible one.

[…messy…]

I guess my family never thought that one of their children would turn out to be bisexual, but the looks that I was being given once I woke up where… painful. It was like my family thought I was some alien who took their Hayner away and replaced him with… well, me. But I've always been like this, always had so sort of connection with Seifer.

When we were small I would see him around from time to time in the park, alone, just either playing on the swings or in the sand. He would make these really cool sand creations, and I would just sit there in awe wishing to do the same. So at school the next day my friend Pence and I would try to make them just like his… but they just looked horrible. It was when I turned six that I started playing with him. He would be playing with the older kids on the playground after dinner when my siblings and I would show up. One day I just walked right up to them and asked them what they were playing and if I could join. They were playing grounders, and they agreed thinking that I was easy prey. But I showed them.

I was always quiet the climber, so I climbed right to the very top of the structure and just chilled up there for a few turns then would run around hiding on other things. Seifer didn't really talk to me as much during the game, but that was to be expected. It was grounders after all! But when the big kids would leave to go eat dinner Seifer always remained behind to play in the sand. I would join him then, helping to build those 'superly cool' creations. My favourite has always been the castles that he made.

I never went to school with Seifer, well not until high school, but as we grew older he stopped hanging around the park and more in the sandlot where the 'older older' kids would hang out. He would fight them almost constantly, he would win some, lose others but he never gave up. It kinda made sense now that I look back as to why he always fought. He was angry all the time. But after a few months of losing to the older kids he disappeared for a while, a week or so, but he was right back in the sandlot with two new friends by his side and kicking ass.

That's when I decided that I wanted to fight him. And boy did I ever get my ass handed to me. But I got to talk to Seifer for a while. Even if most of the conversation was verbal fighting.

And then a few years ago he just disappeared, no one that I talked to knew where he went. Not even Fuu or Rai. Just poof! Gone! And then months later he just poof'd right back into everyone's lives, and with an even more sour attitude (and larger muscles) then before.

"So I hear that you're queer," my brother whispered in my ear as I stared at my cereal.

"I'm bisexual dumbass," I retorted glaring at the food in front of me. So I guess Mom told everyone that I was seeing a boy. At least Nate was taking this like usual, being the pesky little brother that he is. Rikku on the other hand… I glanced up from my bowl to see my sister grinning.

"Is he hot?" she beamed resting her chin on his palm as she stared at me with blue eyes. "What colour of hair does he have? Does he go to school with us? How old is he? What colour are his eyes?" she drilled, Nate sat down beside her.

"Is he cool? Strong? Tall?" Nate cut in resting his chin on both palms as his brown eyes shone.

I flushed, "Yes…" I paused taking in a deep breath, "blonde, yes, he's seventeen, aquamarine, I guess, yes, and taller than Dad." I shoved a spoonful of cereal into my mouth to try to rid myself of the flush on my cheeks. Just to all you readers at home shoving cereal into your pie-hole does not rid you of your flushed cheeks.

Rikku is (was?) a year younger than I, making her a poor poor minor niner. While Nate, my younger annoying brother, was still stuck in middle school. I do not envy him. I really hated middle school; it was the point in time where your teachers expected you to behave like adults without being able to really do anything 'adult like'. Even now as an established second year I have much more freedom then anything that I had back then. But that's most likely from age.

"Who is he!" Rikku scretched nearly flying over the table to attempt to get her grubby little ninth grader hands on me for information. Mom and Dad must me in the other room cause they didn't even bother to tell her to remove herself from the table. Damn them.

I leaned over the bowl, "you have to promise not to tell anyone, we aren't really… well, we're not dating just just yet. But…"

"I promise! Now tell me!" she roared smacking her hands onto the table.

"Seifer. Seifer Almasy," I whispered and it took a few seconds to finally hit her but when it did both Nate and I covered our ears by the high pitched… scream of pure bliss?

She screamed throwing the chair back as she bounced around the kitchen screaming. Mum and Dad came running into the kitchen faces stricken with worry and panic. Only to see Rikku, crazy crazy Rikku, dancing around the kitchen squealing like a fangirl. "I knew it! I TOTALLY KNEW IT THAT YOU GUYS WERE HOT FOR EACHOTHER!" she screamed running to me and grasping my shoulders. "YUNA AND I TOTALLY CALLED IT AND EVERYTHING! I WAS LIKE 'they're totally gonna fuck by the end of this year' AND OH MY GOD I'M RIGHT!" she began to shake me in her excitement.

"We're not having sex!" I yelled back at her uncaring that my parents were in the room. Correction: that my mother who isn't too happy to have her baby in an 'almost' relationship with a dude. Anything to stop her from shacking me. Anything at all and I would do it.

She stopped only to give me a look. The look. "Not yet. But you will." And that was when everything when back to screaming, "I MEAN JUST LOOK AT HIM! ALL MUSCLED PROFECTION! I MEAN HE'S LIKE A GOD WALKING IN HUMAN SKIN! WHAT TIME IS HE COMING OVER? OH M GOD I HAVE TO LOOK PRETTY! A POPULAR BOY IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE AND NO ONE UNDERSTANDS THAT THIS HOUSE NEEDS TO BE PERFECT AND CLEAN AND WE NEED TO LOOK OUR BEST AND—" I tuned her out by this point. I mean there's only so much a guy could take before losing his cool and just blanking out as a woman goes on and on and on. But at least people understand that we're related… but it's a bad thing. It means that they think I talk a lot. Do I talk a lot? Guys? Guys…?

"Rikku maybe you should stop shaking your brother and go clean like you said you wanted to for this… boy's arrival. Hayner, your father and I would like to talk to you in the other room."

Rikku, Nate and I all stared at each other before I nodded joining my Mum and Dad in the other room. Mom was seated on one couch while my Dad was on the other. I sat in the couch closest which was beside Mum. "Hayner I want to apologise for my behaviour this morning. You caught be off guard and well…"

"You never thought that one of your children would be homosexual or bisexual. Just to tell you Mum, I'm bi so I'm not a complete fruit… just y'know part way there."

My mom gave me a small smile, "you're Dad and I just wanted to tell you that we love you for who you are. We don't care if you like guys or girls, and we just want you to be happy with the partner that you choose to have."

I smiled, "thanks guys. I love you too but really I understand. I mean it's scary for you guys as my parents and everything, but the good thing is is that you have three other children. And they're all heterosexual, I mean Daniel's in college and still straight so there's no stopping the guy. Rikku is just weird—"

"I heard that, you dick!" Rikku yelled from the stairs.

"—but she's far to obsessed with the male body to start batting for the other team. And Nate's… well Nate is just Nate. Again, he's weird. I just noticed that we're all weird, did we get that from you guys?" My parents sighed, smiles on their faces as they shook their heads.

[…but fixable and yet very unstable…]

Sunday morning was spent freaking out. I checked and kept rechecking my clothes, hair and teeth. It was nearly noon as I sat on the couch, angled towards the front door as I just stared leg bouncing as I panicked as I kept running my hand over my hair to make sure that it was still gelled into place. I checked my phone; exactly noon. And that's when a loud knock came from the door.

"I got it!" I shouted for good measures as I leapt from the couch and ran to the door. I pulled open the door with a grin. "Hi," I voiced breathlessly as he lifted a golden blonde eyebrow. "Sorry, I have siblings. You'll meet them later, my sister is like creepily in love with you and thinks you're… ridiculously good looking—"

Seifer chuckled walking into my house, taking in the details, "but I am chicken-wuss, you can't get mad at the girl for thinking this," he gestured to himself, "is hot."

"Stop being so full of shit Seifer and give me your damn jacket… and take your damn shoes off."

He smirked, "I love it when you get all demanding like that, makes me shiver with warm fuzzies." I glanced down at his boots with the 'come along now' look, "are you going to study them up close now or what?" He toed off his boots and handed me his worn out black leather jacket with a sweater inside. The jerk. The jacket kinda reminded me of Dean from Supernatural. But that could only be because I watch a little too much of it recently. Blame Rikku, she loves that show and I can't really say no to popcorn and people kicking monster ass.

I narrowed my eyes while giving him a once over. Maroon long sleeved shirt that nearly clung to him like a second skin, deep blue jeans and white socks. "Don't need to at this point. I can just be a creeper and stare at you."

"But you've always been a creeper. A picture would last hell of a lot longer wuss," he winked. Damn bastard isn't even uncomfortable in my house. I was hoping that he would be at least unnerved. He leaned down, placing a peck on my jaw "don't worry I'm on my best behaviour, no need to worry babe."

Well that settles the next thing I was going to say."Hayner please bring your guess to the living room, I'm sure he would like to venture away from the front door," my mother called. Oh shit, that's right. My mom hates Seifer… well she doesn't even know the person she 'wants to have a firm talking to' is actually him but she knows his face. And that scar is pretty damn noticeable.

"Are you going to lead or do I have to?" he smirked gesturing in the direction that the voice came from.

I glared, "come with me sir," I hissed, all in good humor, as I pulled a weird look on my face as I glanced back at him. "Should I call you master and pretend to have a hump?"

"Keep the master, that's kinda hot, lose the hump though. That's just horrible to think about."

"You're a pervert," I exclaimed with a shove into the living room he opened his mouth to reply when good ol' Dad cleared his throat.

Seifer grinned, like an actual true to fucking God grin, "Seifer Almasy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He shook my father's hand, both of their hands clasped together. Dad stared up at him staring at him with his brown eyes (I get my hair colouring from both of my parents but the curls from Mum and my eyes from my Dad).

"How old are you Seifer?" he questioned, his hand squeezing tighter.

Seifer's grinned widened, "turning eighteen on the 22nd of this month, sir," he replied applying pressure to their interlocked hands.

"And how tall are you exactly?" I'm guessing that Dad doesn't like the height difference.

"6 foot 2 inches," he replied steadily, "sir" he added as an afterthought.

Dad straighten and stare hardened, "you seem to give off the vibe that you've had some sort of military training, is that true?" Fun fact: Dad works for the army. Guess that's where my love for camo comes from.

"Been placed in boot camp since I was real little, and attended military school for a while," he drawled. Now Seifer wasn't exactly in a comfortable pose and I could tell that he was getting sick and tired from these line of questioning, just as I was, but he was telling my family shit that I never knew. I had NOOOOO idea that he went to boot camp or to military school. I just thought that he grew up in the orphanage… end of story kind of thing.

"And would you say that you have a temper?" At this I saw Seifer's back muscles tense and move as he shifted. He glanced back at me for a second before turned back to my Dad.

"It's almost on par with your son's, if that's what you're worried about." Dad released his hold on Seifer and at first neither backed away. I just stood there, watching Seifer's back muscles as they tensed and loosened as Dad finally moved back beside Mum.

"So I heard you're almost constantly fighting with my son. You know, if my husband hadn't already approved I would tear your lungs out. And the explanation from my daughter helped me understand the situation a little better. How did you describe it Rikku?"

"Never expect two testosterone filled boys to dance around the room throwing flowers and heart felt love poems, expect those two boys to circle around a beat the living shit out of each other. Especially if one of those boys is Hayner," my sister grinned from the couch giving me thumbs up as I moved to finally stand beside Seifer. As I glanced up at his face he actually looked… humored.

"You see Seifer, I know my son and I know his personality. I understand how horrible his temper is, and how violent it could get. I've picked him up after" Seifer glanced at me when Mum paused, "well after all the fights. But I've concluded that you're able to actually deal with him while he's not completely himself. So I guess I can deal with my son being in a relationship with you, but please stop kicking the shit out of each other. I hate having to watch his sister put makeup on him on some mornings. I can deal with my son being bisexual just please don't turn him into a cross dresser. I will lose my mind."

Seifer chuckled, "Why does it feel like I'm asking for your hand in marriage?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "because I want your soul?"

"I need something left or you'll take me for all I'm worth. You got my heart, eat all my food, you bum around my house, steal the goddamn covers, and I won't be surprised if you steal my clothes. What's going to be mine?"

I paused thinking this over, "your pants, you can keep your pants. I can't fit in them, you're just too tall."

"Or you're too short."

I punched him, not hard of course, just a love tap in the gut. But this caused Rikku to burst out into a fit of joyous fangirl laughter. What fangirl ships her brother with someone? Okay, the most hottest guy in the whole school (her words not mine… but I find myself having to agree) and her brother, I can't really blame her too much. "So let's sit and chat for a bit. What'cha think?"

Seife sat in the arm chair while I sat on the arm, my family staring. "I feel like I should be on TV," Seifer whispered.

Silence.

More silence…

"Soooooo Seifer!" Rikku began.

"—how did you get that scar?" Nate questioned cutting Rikku off. Smart man, smart smart man my brother of mine.

"Yeah, how did you get that scar? I mean Squall has one just like it…" I turned my face to him.

"Squall and I used to be best friends until something happened. We got into a really bad fight and ended up with scars."

"Did you win?" Nate breathed, completely in awe by Seifer. He's eyes were round and star filled. I've only seen him like this when we were kids watching superhero TV-shows.

"It wasn't a fight that I wanted to win or lose. Just happy that all we got was a horrible scar and a bunch of hurt feelings." He rested his elbows on his knees and watched my family as they watched him.

Nate blinked, "that's…" he paused eyes still wide with wonder, "awesome. Damn it Hayner your boyfriend is awesome!" he exclaimed as hands outstretched from him as he gestured to Seifer.

Damn right he is… now I just have to get him to agree on the first date.


End file.
